


Biting Words

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [22]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, ava discovers something about herself, halloween!!, hehe vampire cece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: alsdkjald ik im three days late with the halloween prompt im sorry but have it anyways
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 16





	Biting Words

It seemed like everyone in town had packed into the small station. Though, looking around, it would be difficult to recognize most due to the costumes that obscured their identities to those who weren’t extremely familiar to them—which Unit Bravo wasn’t.

Cecilia had begged them to attend the party she had organized. Nat and Farah had agreed right off the bat. Morgan had been lured by the prospect that she could flirt with Tina. And Ava, oh Ava, had fallen for the puppy dog eyes her girlfriend had mastered once again.

There had been one condition, that they dress up in costumes. Farah had squealed in delight when she found out. Cecilia had helped her put hers together. It was a tiger costume, a striped full bodysuit, and ears, but Farah had been over the moon.

Nat’s costume had been chosen for her by the youngest vampire. If she hadn’t, Nat surely would’ve dressed up as some old philosopher or author no one would’ve heard of. She was happy enough. Mostly Nat was looking forward to spending time out as a family.

The most they could get Morgan to do was put on a headband with cat ears on it. But even that was more than they could manage with Ava.

The commanding agent’s stubbornness won. That also meant when they walked into the station, Ava caught a few raised eyebrows, not that she seemed to care.

Farah’s eyes searched the crowded room, but there was no sign of their detective.

“Pardon me,” Nat called to another guest, tapping them on the shoulder. “Have you seen Detective Beck?”

They didn’t even get a chance to answer before there was an excited yell.

“You came!” Cecilia flew towards them, dodging people in her way.

That was the first time they had seen her costume. She had  _ refused  _ to tell them what she was dressing up as. And now, it was clear as to why.

A velvet bodysuit the color of wine barely covered her, save for the dark lace sleeves and cape. Between the deep v-neckline and exposed legs only dressed in fishnet tights, little was left to the imagination. A black corset cinched her waist, extenuating the curves of her body.

“I didn’t think you were going to come!” The words sounded a bit odd, but it didn’t take long to figure out it was from the fake fangs she wore, fake blood smeared across her mouth and neck only added to the effect.

Farah couldn’t help herself as she busted out into a fit of laughter. “Wait until the Agency finds out a new rogue vampire is running around!”

“Keep your voice down!” Morgan snapped, glaring at the detective. Clearly, she didn’t approve. In fact, she seemed irritated by the apparent mockery.

“Hush, Morgan,” Nat laughed.

Cecilia grinned widely, eyes moving to Ava.

The team leader had been quiet, her mouth hanging slightly open at the sight of Cecilia so exposed. She wasn’t concentrated on what she was supposed to be, only the russet skin of her legs and the curves of her—

“And what are you supposed to be, Miss du Mortain?” Cecilia was standing in front of her, tracing the edge of a long, black nail across her jaw. “A stick in the mud?”

“That wouldn’t even require a costume,” Farah snickered from behind them.

Cecilia threw a smile over her shoulder.

“Lucky for you, I planned for this!” She scurried off quickly, heels clicking against the ground as she went. She was back in a flash, producing a headband with a white, fuzzy halo.

Ava blanched at the sight but couldn’t get out of the way fast enough to avoid it being put on her head.

“There!” Cecilia was practically glowing with adoration. “The prettiest angel I’ve ever seen!”

The vampire’s cheeks darkened at her words.

A flash of light went off behind them. It was promptly followed by Farah’s giggle.

Her fun didn’t last long, however, because when Ava’s threatening gaze settled on her, the youngest member took off.

Nat smiled sympathetically and chased after her, determined to keep an eye on her.

Morgan had already slinked off to either flirt or hover in some dark corner and unnerve the other guests—both were a good possibility.

Cecilia slipped a hand into Ava’s, squeezing it tightly, and awarded her with a glittering smile.

“Come on,” she prompted. “You’re going to have fun!”

“And if I don’t?” Her voice was stubborn, but a hint of a grin accompanied it. “What, will you  _ bite  _ me?”

The girl’s eyes widened a fraction before an easy smirk slid onto her lips. “Later, love, later.”

***

She had followed up on that promise once everyone was gone and it was just the two of them alone in the station.

Ava had been picking up, disgruntled by the state of things, until Cecilia had lured her into her office.

It was hard to resist her. Scratch that. Ava found it  _ impossible _ to resist her human. Most of the time it ended up working out, such as this one.

She was seated on the edge of the desk. The thing had creaked under her large frame. Perhaps it remembered how it lost a corner that she had yet to fix.

Cecilia closed the blinds to the glass wall with a flick of her hand before facing her girlfriend, a look of mischief dancing in her eyes.

“What did you want me to see that was so important?” Ava asked slowly, forcing down her anticipation.

Dusky fingers played with the ties of her corset, beginning to untie it. “Something you’ve had your eyes on all night.”

Ava scowled, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly. She couldn’t deny it. Even now, she didn’t have the strength to look away. Saying nothing was better in this case.

She giggled, dropping the fabric to the floor. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You flirt with sin so much I could hardly call you an angel.” It was a reference to the ridiculous headpiece Cecilia had adorned her with earlier.

“In my defense, I had no say in this.”

Her lips curled into a smile, exposing the fake fangs she still wore. There was just something about the sight that made Ava’s heart speed up.

“That costume is ridiculous.” She changed the subject quickly.

“I know.”

Ava’s brow furrowed. “Then why—”

“I knew it would  _ capture  _ your attention,” she teased. “And piss Morgan off.”

She snorted. “Well, I believe you accomplished what you set out to.”

“Good.”

All of the air left Ava’s lungs as the bodysuit slid from Cecilia’s body, pooling around her feet. It was kicked to the side for her to continue her approach.

Bare breasts pressed against her, the warmth of her skin seeping through the sweater the vampire wore. Her hips stung when the sharp edges of Cecilia’s nails dug into them. Ava felt as if she might leave her body at that moment for this couldn’t be real.

“I told you later. And I meant it.” She pulled away, leaving a lonely chill to fill the space where she had just been.

Cecilia disappeared from sight, but from the rustling of papers behind her, Ava could tell she had climbed up on the desk.

Her interest was piqued. She could hardly remember what had been promised earlier in the night—the presence of her temptress was too intoxicating.

The halo on her head was quickly pulled away and tossed aside.

“There’s no room for angels here,” lips murmured against her ear. Cecilia’s knees were pressed against either side of Ava’s form. She found herself leaning back into her, hand coming to grip the soft flesh of her thigh.

She hadn’t known what to expect. But Ava certainly knew what she hadn’t expected, which was to feel sharp points graze her throat from the fangs Cecilia wore.

Her eyes widened and she attempted to turn her head, although she was unable to get a proper view of the girl.

Slender arms wound around her middle, holding her tightly as Cecilia’s teeth moved over her neck. The most shocking bit of it all was not the act itself, but the fact that Ava begrudgingly enjoyed it.

One of Cecilia’s hands slipped lower, dipping beneath the waistband of her slacks until her hips rocked against her fingers from the touch. 

She hummed in quiet approval at the reaction. “Happy Halloween, love.”


End file.
